


Take Me Instead

by Magnonette



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Rescue, Ritual Sacrifice, Sacrifice, Saving, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, Sort Of, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/pseuds/Magnonette
Summary: Snufkin was enjoying a nice evening of fishing when a sudden noise startled him.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Snorkfröken | The Snorkmaiden/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Take Me Instead

**Author's Note:**

> For The Better Good - “Take Me Instead” - “Run!” - Ritual Sacrifice

Snufkin had decided to go fishing a little farther away in the forest, as, for once, Moomin and Snorkmaiden had decided to go do their own things for the day, leaving him some time alone to fish peacefully.

It was all calm and peaceful. He’d been fishing for a few hours now. It was going good. He had caught enough fish that he was considering going to MoominHouse later to offer some to MoominMamma, and offer her to help her cook them for everybody. He was definitely looking forward to spending some time cooking with MoominMamma.

As he was thinking about how many more fish he wanted to catch before going to her, he was drawn out of his thoughts by cries coming from the forest near where he was. It sounded like Snorkmaiden, and she was calling for help.

Without even thinking a second, Snufkin got to his feet, putting away his fishing rod by throwing it to the side, and ran towards the voice. If Snorkmaiden was calling out like that she was surely in trouble and needed help, there was no time to think.

When Snufkin reach the little clearing where she was, he stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him was a relatively large group of people, all dressed in dark hooded clothes, trying to get a hold of Snorkmaiden and tie her up.

“You leave her alone right now!” Snufkin called angrily, tail trashing behind him. “If you want to get someone take me instead, instead of a defenseless girl, you cowards!” He hissed at them.

“Well, now that you’ve seen us, we’ll have to take the both of you.” A man said coldly. “Get him!” He ordered to the others around him.

The others started to approach Snufkin as he talked, surrounding him, ready to jump on him. But, Snufkin wasn’t going to let them touch him that easily. 

Snufkin launched on one of them before they even could try to jump on him, clawing his face furiously. Once the man was down, Snufkin launched forward to avoid the others coming to catch him. He got to the ones holding Snorkmaiden and clawed at them hard, allowing her to be free from their grasp.

“Run!” Snufkin called out to Snorkmaiden as he continued to claw at them, trying his best to give her time to run away. “Don’t bother! Just run! I’ll be fine!” He exclaimed as he saw her hesitated, looking at him with terrified eyes.

Finally, she ran, managing to avoid getting caught again by the others. She was already out of sight when they finally managed to catch Snufkin, pinning him to the ground, his paws in his back to stop him from using his claws against them again.

“You’re lucky you got her out.” The man that spoke before hissed. “You’re going to pay for that.”

With that, they tied him up, putting a gag in his mouth to stop him from screaming, and pulled him up to his feet. They pushed him to walk as they led him farther inside the forest.

They made good way until night started to fall. Snufkin tried many times to free himself but was always caught and stopped, his bonds tied tighter, so he couldn’t undo them.  
They managed to find a partially hidden cave where they decided to set up camp for the night.

They started preparing for a ritual of sort, taking some red paint and drawing strange symbols on the ground. They explained to Snufkin that they were about to sacrifice him to their god to obtain his protection. 

Snufkin was still enraged, trying to fight against the ropes around him and glaring at them as they busied themselves. He really hoped Snorkmaiden got home alright at least.

The night was well engaged when they finally seemed to be done preparing their ritual. They looked pretty happy with themselves as they approached Snufkin to announce that his time had come. They were about to pull him up again when they stopped at a noise nearby, turning around to the entrance to see what was going on.

There, was the Moomins family, Snorkmaiden, Little My, the Inspector and Joxter. Joxter had a good grip on two of the men, Little My biting a third so hard he fell to the floor in pain. 

The group of people didn’t have time to say a word as they were tackled to the ground by an angry Joxter and MoominPappa. They both took to tie them up, as the Inspector used his two pairs of handcuffs, while Moomin, MoominMamma and Snorkmaiden hurried to free Snufkin.

They untied him quickly, taking off his gag and helped him back to his feet. MoominMamma check him all over, to make sure he wasn’t hurt, aside from the burns on his wrist from the ropes. Moomin and Snorkmaiden fussed over him as well, asking again and again if he was really alright. 

When he was finally free and checked over by MoominMamma, Snorkmaiden pulled Snufkin into a bone crushing hug.

“You saved me.” She mumbled, close to tears. “Thank you, you’re my hero. But don’t ever go scarifying yourself for me again.”

Snufkin only hummed in response, a little stunned by the sudden hug and by how overwhelmed Snorkmaiden was about the whole affair. 

Soon, they had tied up and handcuffed all of them and were prepared to march them to jail. Snufkin was led back to MoominHouse, having been convinced by Snorkmaiden and Moomin to stay the night after retrieving his fishing gears.

“I’m very proud of you, son.” Joxter whispered into his hair as they went to sleep that night.

“Thank you dad.” Snufkin replied, a little embarrassed as he curled up by his father.

That night, as Snufkin slept, he pretended not to notice the head coming to peek into the room quietly, looking for him, before leaving, probably reassured to have made sure he was still there and still okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I honestly wasn't very inspired by this one and I'll admit that I could have done much better but I'm still happy with how it came out.


End file.
